Seblaine week
by LunaHummel
Summary: serie de one-shots, drabbles o viñetas para la semana Seblaine. Atrasado pero igual . Day 1- Dalton, Day 2- Family, Day 3- Kink Bp! Mpreg! stair!sex etc , Day 4- AU/Crossover, Day 5- Occasions, Day 6- Angst, Day 7- Fluff!
1. Dalton

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie de Glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Ryan Murphy y a la cadena televisiva Fox.

**Pareja: **Seblaine y mención de Klaine

**Título**: Seblaine week.

**Resumen: **serie de one-shots, drabbles o viñetas para la semana Seblaine. (Atrasado pero igual). Day 1- Dalton, Day 2- Family, Day 3- Kink Bp! Mpreg! stair!sex etc , Day 4- AU/Crossover, Day 5- Occasions, Day 6- Angst, Day 7- Fluff!

* * *

Las caras bonitas, sonrisas falsas e hipócritas que intentan saludarle al caminar por esos pasillos llenos de rostros familiares, todos saludando con un saludo hipócrita queriendo hacerse pasar por un saludo amigo.

Ya no confiaba en aquellos bonitos rostros y en sus dueños, recubiertos con aquellos elegantes blazers que en alguna ocasión también usó. No podía decir que usarlo le haya molestado porque sería mentir, amaba aquel blazer porque le recordaba una época más sencilla donde aquel blazer y corbata eran su escudo y su espada.

Alejó rápidamente esos pensamientos de su mente queriendo centrar su atención a lo que realmente le había llevado a pisar nuevamente aquel lugar sin llevar alguna compañía amiga y de confianza.

Vio alzarse las puertas de aquel salón tan conocido por él, tan imponentes como simpre lucieron, el coro y discusiones oyendose en el fondo.

Soltó el aire que sus pulmenes habían retenido desde que piso aquella académia y entró sin llamar antes.

Sintió las miradas posarse en el casi de inmediato, los murmullos comenzar a resonar en sus oídos cual molestos zumbidos. Elevó su mirada hacia el frente divisando nuevamente rostros conocidos pero sin sonrisas hipócritas, solo expresiones de desconcierto y cierta culpa, algunos hasta la mirada apartaron, otros más descarados lo miraron fijamente a los ojos.

Pero aun más descarado el que hablo.

-Hola mi querido ciclope gay- Blaine dirigió su mirada a quien había hablado y no encontro más que aquella sonrisa burlona, rostro orgulloso y esa mirada fija en él, esperando su reacción.

-Sebastian- su voz sonó carente de emociones pero Sebastian notó cuan roto estaba.

-Todos, fuera- ordenó y los Warblers asintieron dudosos ante la orden pero obedecieron.

Blaine sentía como aquella poca fuerza que había logrado reunir se escapaba de su cuerpo haciendo que se doblegara y callera sobre el sillón. Apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Pensaste mi propuesta?- Sebastian caminó en su dirección con aquella pose siempre altanera tan suya y sus manos ocultas en sus bolsillos pero al llegar frente a Blaine su mirada cambió por una más amable.

Se agachó para quedar a la altura del rostro de Blaine, tomando sus manos y separándolas de su rostro, tomando la barbilla de Blaine entre sus dedos con delicadeza y sonriendo para él.

Lo necesitaba y Sebastian necesitaba ver de nuevo aquella sonrisa en Blaine.

Blaine asintió como respuesta a aquella pregunta que había quedado en el aire.

-Todo estará bien- robó un rápido beso de los labios de Blaine y no pudo evitar saborear el dulsón sabor que dejó aquel beso en sus propios labios -te lo prometo.

Blaine se lanzó en un necesitado abrazo, en busca de afecto. Lo necesitaba.

Blaine se sentía solo sin Kurt, Sebastian quería volver a ver la sonrisa de Blaine y quería a Blaine, Blaine no quería estar solo.

Blaine usaba a Sebastian para recomponerse, Sebastian usaba a Blaine y aprovechaba la situación, ambos lo sabían pero no les importaba. Ambos llenaban aquel vacio en el otro o al menos eso intentaban.

-Volveré a Dalton- sentenció Blaine y Sebastian besó nuevamente aquellos labios sin llegar a nada más que una simple caricia.

Dalton es aquel lugar lujoso, lleno de caras bonitas y sonrisas falsas e hipócritas que extienden sus manos a aquel que esta herido, lo sanan para volver a herir cuando se van haciendo que quieran volver a sanar dentro de la jaula de oro. Así era Dalton o por lo menos como Blaine lo veía ahora.

* * *

**N/a: **sé que ya pasó la seblaine week pero quise hacer esto de todas formas.

Gracias a mi hermana Sammy por animarme a seguir con esto y explicarme cuando no entendía algo. T.Q.M. Hermana mía.

Cualquier sugerencia yo las leeré ;)

Nos leemos!

* * *

"Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no les gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están de acuerdo con la historia. Esperamos que tú seas parte de ese 13% que si comentan, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir"–Autor desconocido.


	2. Family

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de la serie de Glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Ryan Murphy y a la cadena televisiva Fox.

**Pareja: **Seblaine y mención de Klaine

**Título: **Seblaine week.

**Resumen: **serie de one-shots para la semana Seblaine. (Atrasado pero igual). Day 1- Dalton, Day 2- Family, Day 3- Kink Bp! Mpreg! stair!sex etc , Day 4- AU/Crossover, Day 5- Occasions, Day 6- Angst, Day 7- Fluff!

* * *

Uno nunca sabe cuan rápido pasa el tiempo, uno nunca lo nota porque el tiempo pasa volando y se escapa de nuestras manos sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de aprovecharlo del todo.

Él nunca notó el momento en el que dejo guiarse por lo que el destino traiga pero tampoco había esperado aquel rápido giro de su destino.

Quién iba a imaginar que despertaría todas las mañanas con aquel hombre que le había hecho daño. Quién iba a creer que la otra punta del fino hilo rojo atado en su meñique estaba atado a él. Nadie más que el destino y el tiempo que siempre juegan de la mano.

No pudo evitar sonreír y pegar más su cuerpo con el de esa persona que abrazaba su cuerpo, protegíendolo en sus sueños, temiendo que se marche de su lado.

Estiró apenas su cuello para besar aquel hombre y este entreabrió sus ojos y sonrío.

-Blaine- susurró.

-Buenos días Seb- le sonrió nuevamente Blaine, acurrucándose en el pecho de Sebastian.

Tal vez nunca se lo habría esperado, tal vez habría esperado que fuese otra persona pero ahora no, ahora Sebastian era su familia, era su hogar.

Escucharon el sonido de la puerta abrirse despacio y unos rápidos pasos que desaparecieron hasta llegar a la cama, la pequeña niña que se ocultaba bajo las sábanas.

-Sammy...- susurró Blaine.

-Ya te vimos linda- habló Sebastian algo adormilado.

La pequeña sonrió traviesa y salió de su improvisado y rápido escondite para ponerse entre sus padres y abrazar a ambos.

Bueno, en realidad no solo Sebastian era su hogar, ellos dos lo eran, eran su pequeña familia, su pequeño hogar, pequeño pero suyo y lo amaba.

* * *

_"Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no les gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están de acuerdo con la historia. Esperamos que tú seas_ _parte de ese 13% que si comentan, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir"-Autor desconocido.**  
**_


	3. MPreg

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la serie de Glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Ryan Murphy y a la cadena televisiva Fox.**

**Pareja:** Seblaine.

**Título: **Seblaine week.

**Resumen: **serie de one-shots para la semana Seblaine. (Atrasado pero igual). Day 1- Dalton, Day 2- Family, Day 3- Kink Bp! Mpreg! stair!sex etc , Day 4- AU/Crossover, Day 5- Occasions, Day 6- Angst, Day 7- Fluff!

* * *

Y ahí estaba él, esperando fuera, sentado y nervioso. Siempre había visto en las películas que cuando alguien se encontraba en su situación, sentado fuera de un quirófano y esperando, las personas bebían cafe o fumaban.

Optó por fumar.

Era el quinto cigarrillo que pasaba por sus labios mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, impaciente.

-Calmate, me pones nervioso- volteó a ver a quien había hablado y no pudo evitar fruncir el entrecejo.

-¿Calmarme? Kurt, ¿cómo rayos quieres que me calme?- Kurt suspiró resignado y golpeaba en suelo con el talón de su bota.

-¿Suricato, crees que no tengo los nervios de punta tampoco? Estoy igual o peor que tú pero a diferencia yo no intento hacer un hoyo en el suelo- Kurt cruzó sus brazos, pegándolos a su cuerpo y Sebastian bufó en respuesta.

-Es porque no quieres gastar las suelas de tus botas- fue ahora el turno de Kurt para bufar.

Habían perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado pero ahí estaban, esperando que todo saliera bien.

Las luces que indicaban el quirófano estaba siendo utilizado se apagaron y las puertas se abrieron saliendo una joven enfermera con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

-¿Sebastian Smythe?

-Soy yo- saltó Sebastian lanzando su cigarrillo al suelo y teniendo Kurt que apagarlo con un pisotón.

-Felicidades, es una niña- la enfermera sonrió ampliamente y abrió paso por la puerta -¿desean entrar a verlos?

Sebastian estaba siendo bañado de emociones distintas, alegría, orgullo pero también tristeza, aquello último por no haber tenido el valor de entrar y ver el nacimiento y ahora se arrepentía aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta.

Kurt golpeó la cabeza de Sebastian.

-entra y no te quedes ahí- dijo Kurt cruzandose de brazos.

-¿No entraras conmigo? -preguntó extrañado.

-No, es un momento muy íntimo y familiar, yo entraré después -Kurt se sentó nuevamente y le sonrió.

Sebastian asintió e ingresó junto con la enfermera.

Al ver a Blaine con la pequeña en brazos no pudo evitar que lágrimas de felicidad escaparan de sus ojos y una sonrisa de sus labios.

Blaine notó su presencia y sonrió.

-Hey, mira, tu pa- Blaine jugaba con una de las manitas de la bebé antes de entregarsela a Sebastian.

Sebastian tenía miedo, miedo de lastimarla, miedo de que se le callera, miedo de que llorara pero al ver la tenue sonrisa de su hija una sonrisa escapo de sus labios y una lágrima más que cayó en manos de su hija.

Él sentía que su mundo se completaba, que era plenamente feliz porque en sus brazos cargaba el fruto de su amor, cargaba un pedazo de él. Una nueva parte de su corazón.

-Hola, soy Sebastian, tu papá y si, Blaine también es tu papi y se que es algo confuso pero sé que podrás con eso por que eres un Anderson-Smythe- Sebastian sonrió y Blaine no pudo evitar que una risita escapara de él.

-¿cómo se llamará?- Blaine meditó unos segundos y volvió a sonreír.

-¿Qué te parece Samantha? Me gusta ese nombre.

-Me encanta- respondió Sebastian y miró a su nena- Hola Sammy, Samantha Anderson-Smythe.

Kurt desde la puerta observaba toda la escena familiar, apoyado en el marco de la puerta sin ser notado, con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

Al ver el cuadro familiar Kurt sintió una pequeña punsada en su pecho y no pudo evitar pensar si así se habría visto el de haberse quedado con Blaine.

Kurt alejó esos pensamientos y tocó su propio vientre y pensó que así se vería él dentro de siete meses junto a su pareja.

Sacó su cámara y retrató tan íntimo momento, Sebastian llorando no es algo que se ve a diario.

-Ustedes son mi mundo- susurró Sebastian al oído de Blaine -los amo.

-yo también los amo.

* * *

**N/a**: que tal? Me decidi por el M-preg y esto soñé mientras dormía en mi clase de filosofía (siempre-duermo-en-esa-clase) espero les guste :D

Se siguen aceptando sugerencias! Estoy abierta a ideas de lo que desean leer ;) ahhh si! Por cierto... Quien me explica en 5to dia?

Mañana crossover! Lo pensare bien! No con que unire la historia sino la trama de ese cap, quienes me conocen ya saben por donde ira mi eleccion ;D

* * *

_"Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no les gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están de acuerdo con la historia. Esperamos que tú seas parte de ese 13% que si comentan, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir"–Autor desconocido._


	4. Crossover

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie de Glee no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su creador Ryan Murphy y a la cadena televisiva Fox.

**Pareja: **Seblaine y mención de Klaine

**Título**: Seblaine week.

**Resumen: **serie de one-shots, drabbles o viñetas para la semana Seblaine. (Atrasado pero igual). Day 1- Dalton, Day 2- Family, Day 3- Kink Bp! Mpreg! stair!sex etc , Day 4- AU/Crossover, Day 5- Occasions, Day 6- Angst, Day 7- Fluff!

* * *

Verde y rojo. Dos colores distintos, dos casas distintas, casas rivales. Gryffindor y Slytherin. León y serpiente, enemigos comunes y naturales.

Él portaba el verde y observaba a aquel chico que portaba el rojo.

Estúpidas rivalidades entre las casas, no podía ser que justo aquella persona que le interesa sea un leonsito amigo de Potter y compañía.

-Sebastian, deja de mirar a Anderson- Kurt golpeó ligeramente el codo de Sebastian -¿O estás planeando alguna nueva jugarreta en contra de ese Gryffindor?

Sebastian asintió ligeramente, apartando su mirada del Gryffindor de cabello alborotado y tomó a Kurt del brazo para atraerlo en un beso rápido antes de volver a prestar atención a su desayuno.

Salía con Hummel, eso todos lo sabían pero solo Sebastian sabía que al cerrar los ojos no era a Hummel quien imaginaba besar sino a aquel león de melena alborotada.

Blaine desde su puesto pudo observar la rápida muestra de afecto de Sebastian hacia Kurt y no pudo evitar bufar molesto.

Sintió como Hermione acariciaba su brazo en señal de apoyo y le brindaba una sonrisa calma.

Blaine odiaba esas muestras de afecto pues le recordaba que nunca estaría con él.

La realidad Hermione la notaba, notaba el perfecto triángulo amoroso formado, Hermione no era tonta, ella tenía ojos y veía la forma en la que Sebastian observaba a Blaine, ella sabía y se lo había dicho a Blaine pero este no creyó en su palabra.

Hermione notaba el perfecto triángulo amoroso formado; Blaine quería a Kurt, Kurt a Sebastian y Sebastian finalmente se había enamorado de Blaine.

Ella no pudo más que suspirar resignada, no se metería en problemas del corazón pero está segura de que también ha notado los ojos de Blaine dirigirse a Sebastian y sonreír aunque Blaine se lo negase rotundamente.

Estaba segura de que uno de estos días le daría varitaserum a esos tres y está por demás segura que si Blaine llegase a aceptar que siente algo de atracción por Sebastian este no lo va a desaprovechar.

Pero por ahora solo se quedará cruzada de brazos y ver como este lío amoroso se vuelve más interesante.

Era tarde por la noche y ya casi muy cerca del toque de queda para los alumnos de Hogwarts pero aun así Blaine estaba fuera, en el campo de Quidditch volando en su escoba y jugando con una vieja snitch que su hermano mayor le había obsequiado cuando pequeño.

Blaine sentía el frío viento golpear su rostro y su capa ondear ruidosamente por la fuerza del mismo, amaba aquella sensación de volar sobre el campo. Habría participado para la audición de buscador para Gryffindor pero Potter era inigualable a la hora de volar así que desistió de la simple idea.

No había notado en toda la tarde un par de ojos observarle desde las gradas vestidas con los colores de Slytherin, un cuerpo recostado sobre las gradas de madera vieja, un par de ojos que no se despegaban de la figura que volaba sobre el campo.

Sebastian bufó y se disponía a retirarse cuando escuchó el a la escoba detenerse de un momento a otro, extrañado volteó a ver a Blaine, este colgaba de su escoba con una mano hasta que por el peso no pudo más y cayó a una distancia de más de sesenta metros de altura y Sebastian no lo dudó ni un segundo, sacó su varita de su túnica y apunto hacia el cuerpo de Blaine que descendía a velocidad.

-Aresto momentum- recitó él, viendo como Blaine descendía a peso ligero cual pluma, disminuyendo por mucho el impacto.

Sebastian corrió escaleras abajo a revisar el estado de Anderson quien se encontraba confundido.

-¿En qué rayos pensabas Anderson?- Sebastian gritó -¿Cómo rayos te caíste de tu jodida escoba?

-Intentaba tomar la snitch y creo que me estiré de más y caí- respondió Blaine confundido -¿y tú qué rayos hacías espiando?- preguntó una vez que se orientó.

-Si no fuera por mi estarías muerto, idiota- respondió Sebastian entre dientes y Blaine se levantó.

-Pues gracias por eso pero aun no contestas mi pregunta ¿por qué espiabas?

-Eso no te incumbe hobbit- contestó Sebastian.

-Es verdad, no me interesa- Blaine se cruzó de brazos -¿Cómo puedo agradecerte que me salvaras la vida? -preguntó despacio y con algo de orgullo.

-Típico de un Gryffindor -Sebastian sonrió de medio lado y se inclinó apenas sobre Blaine y poniendo su mano en la nuca de Anderson para atraerlo en un rápido beso que dejó a Blaine sorprendido.

-¿Qué rayos haces? -preguntó Blaine enojado tras empujar a Sebastian.

-Te cobraba el favor que te hice- Sebastian sonrió altanero, giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a caminar para marcharse -Que esto quede entre nosotros, tengo que terminar con Hummel antes de venir tras de ti porque te reclamaré públicamente.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que aceptaré?- preguntó Blaine aun más enojado.

-Que sé que te gusto- Sebastian no dijo más y se marchó, nunca diría que Hermione Granger le dio varitaserum para confesar que le gustaba Anderson y tampoco le diría a Anderson que sabía que Granger había hecho lo mismo con él y le había dicho también que en efecto, al decir que Anderson gustaba de Smythe no era mentira.

* * *

**N/a:** Quería poner algo de Harry Potter pero no me decidía por cual libro y cuando decidía uno me iba a por varias escenas y mi cabeza se hizo un solo lío! D: fue un dolor de cabeza...

Neeee... quién me explica cual es el día de mañana? Occasions? :3

Espero les haya gustado! Nos leemos mañana! =D

* * *

"Al 70% de los lectores que les gusta la historia no comentan, a un 17% no les gustan los detalles de edición o simplemente no están de acuerdo con la historia. Esperamos que tú seas parte de ese 13% que si comentan, porque eso es lo que nos impulsa a escribir"–Autor desconocido.


End file.
